Cent twenty moi
by Melancholicat
Summary: Alors même que le règne de terreur de Cthulhu débutait, la petite soeur de Kenny se fit attaquée par l'une des créatures immondes au service du maître. Mais Kenny n'était pas là pour la sauver, non. Il était chez lui et se masturbait. Coupable, il se rend devant le seigneur du chaos lui-même et fond en larmes. One-Shot très court. Attention: Perturbant.


Cent twenty moi, 22/5/18. _«Si je commet mon propre meurtre, je me tuerai.»_

* * *

Kenny avança sur la plage, posant un pied devant l'autre sur le fin sable baigné d'un orange brunit par la teinte du ciel ensanglanté. Le vent soufflait en rafales violentes autour de lui, faisant hurler loin derrière les feuilles s'accrochant péniblement aux arbres courbés. Les nuages qui cachaient partiellement l'éclipse lunaire constante étaient teintés différemment : certains étaient si rouges qu'ils semblaient se fondre avec le ciel, tandis que d'autres semblaient avoir été calcinés. Ils étaient aussi noirs que des taches d'encre chinoise obstruant la vue. Le doux bruit des vagues qui ramonaient le sol contrastaient avec le sifflement persistant du vent : l'eau était suffisamment calme et plate, bien qu'elle fût si sombre qu'on aurait pu la croire noire. Seuls quelques éclats flamboyants du soleil la décoraient, se mouvants aux grés des remous. La vue aurait pu sembler utopique si le grand corps raide du seigneur Cthulhu ne l'obstruait pas. L'abomination masquait une partie du ciel, les deux pieds plongés dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux à une vingtaine de mètres de la côte. Le garçon s'immobilisa devant lui, laissant le vent fouetter la capuche de son anorak avec violence quelques instants avant de l'abaisser, dévoilant son visage à la créature et laissant ses mèches blondes se faire décoiffer et hérisser par le chaos éolien. Il serra les poings de toutes ses forces et ferma les yeux pour éviter de pleurer bien qu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir. D'une voix brisée, il s'adressa plus à lui-même qu'à l'immondice incarnation du désespoir et de l'agonie qui le regardait de ses yeux luisants.

\- J'aurais pu la sauver, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je savais bien qu'elle pouvait être en danger mais j'ai préféré rester là, assis comme une larve à me branler…

Il frappa violement du pied droit sans que ça ne produise aucun son parmi le vacarme. Il se mit alors à hurler, ses yeux saignants des larmes.

\- C'EST DE MA FAUTE SI TU L'AS BOUFFÉ ! DE MA FAUTE À MOI ! PARCE QUE JE SUIS UN LÂCHE, UN ADDICTÉ, UN DÉTRAQUÉ ! À MOI TU M'ENTENDS ! ET ELLE NE REVIENT PAS ELLE, ELLE NE REVIENT PAS !

Dans la lourdeur de l'océan, la créature ne cilla pas d'un poil. Elle fixa toujours froidement le jeune garçon immortel. Ce silence le blessa encore plus et il se mit à sangloter, s'étranglant sur ses mots.

\- J'ai préféré me branler que de protéger ma petite sœur, ma propre sœur. Ce n'était qu'une enfant et je savais bien qu'elle serait en danger toute seule, mais j'ai quand même abandonné.

La main posée sur la gorge, il se plia en deux avant de hurler à plein poumon, fixant le sable de ses yeux qui semblaient faits de verre brisé.

\- JE L'AI JETTÉ DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE MERDE, JE ME SUIS JETTÉ DANS LA MER TOUT SEUL MERDE ! FAIT CHIER !

La créature le regarda se redresser, demeurant une figure qui masquait le lointain.

\- FAIT CHIEEER !

Kenny s'écroula sur ses genoux et remit sa capuche d'un mouvement sec. Il conserva les deux mains sur sa tête baissée et pleura une bonne dizaine de minutes dans le silence. Le bruit des vagues et celui du vent venait cacher sa peine au reste du monde, mais ça lui était égal. Il frappa ensuite le sol d'un poing rageur et faible avant de se relever, chancelant. Le garçon au visage rougit et aux yeux d'un bleu qui avait été purifié par les pleurs s'avança de nouveau vers la mer, écartant les bras devant lui. Signe d'impuissance, d'acceptation et de défi.

\- Alors viens. JE T'ATTENDS, VIENS ! RÉDUIS-MOI À NÉANT ! C'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS DE TOUTES FAÇONS, VIDE ET NÉANT !

Le vent siffla. Kenny murmura faiblement :

\- Quel meilleur moyen de me mettre à ma place…

Soudainement, la vision du garçon s'assombrit. Au loin, il vît le corps de la créature se déformer et s'ouvrir, laissant s'échapper de ses entrailles ce qui semblait être à la fois autant une fumée noire qu'un ruban d'encre épais. Tout perdait forme et chaque chose devenait froide. Bien qu'il ne la touchait pas, Kenny sentit l'eau juste devant lui. Elle était glacée, aussi glacée que le néant. Le sable sur lequel il se tenait également était aussi froid que s'il n'avait jamais vu le soleil. À vrai dire, il n'y avait plus de sable sous ses pieds. Il n'y avait que du noir, partout. Même le corps de Cthulhu s'était retiré de sa vue pour laisser des ténèbres absconses l'envelopper dans son ultime chute libre. Une chute qui n'avait pas de fin. C'était comme une sensation de vertige constant : on se sent tomber et tout notre être en tremble sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. Le garçon ferma les yeux aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait. Il vit alors sa vie défiler, encore et encore. À vrai dire, ce n'était pas toute sa vie, mais simplement des passages. Lui et Karen, jouant dans l'herbe verte. Lui et Karen, jouant avec sa poupée et sa maison de princesse. Lui seul, s'étranglant la ceinture au coup, le costume sur le dos et la bite à la main. Lui seul, feuilletant un magazine porno où des femmes probablement retardées faisaient des poses absurdes parce qu'on leur demandait. Lui et Karen, faisant semblant d'être des pompiers. Le cadavre encore chaud de Karen, transpercé par la patte d'un des monstres de Cthulhu.

Et Kenny hurla longtemps tandis qu'il tombait pour l'éternité dans le néant des entrailles d'une réalité incongrue, rongé par une souffrance incurable qu'il s'était lui-même infligée. Il avait laissé une enfant mourir, et pas n'importe quelle enfant : son propre sang était mort. Et le monde continuerai.

« Sans toi, ni moi. »


End file.
